


Red Desert

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Riding, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Rings, it had to be rings. Baekhyun is frustrated, bothered... he is turned on. He knew the concept for their comeback would be having Kyungsoo in some very good looking outfits, leather included, but he didn't know it would effect him this much.





	Red Desert

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all can say the Don't Mess Up My Tempo comeback had some amazing looks. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I obviously did.

“He has rings on,” Baekhyun grumbled from his chair, just barely stopping himself from kicking his feet like a child. 

Minseok didn’t look up from his phone. “Tends to happen.”

“No, Minseok, it does not.”

Minseok looked up, following Baekhyun’s eye line. “It looks good, why are you mad?”

Baekhyun rolled his head back with a groan. “I’m not mad, I’m…” Baekhyun tried to think of the proper words he needed, but turned on was all he could come up with. Not something he needed to say aloud to Minseok. “…bothered.”

“Yes, well, good luck with that.’ Minseok patted him on his back before walking off for his photo session. 

Baekhyun ran his hands over his face, trying his best to clear his thoughts. They’d had a long few days filming their new music video, and they still had a few photoshoots left and a couple more scenes to film. Some of the members had already left for the day, leaving just a handful of them behind. He had already planned to be last, asking if it was alright to stay behind after it was all done to enjoy the quiet desert by himself for a a little while. It took a lot of pouting and whining, but he was granted a few hours before they would have a car show up to bring him home. He needed a little time to himself, the dorms had been so loud in the past few weeks while they prepared for their comeback. Every hour of their days had been filled with practice, recording, and filming. A few hours alone sounded like a mini vacation that Baekhyun couldn’t wait to have. 

“You alright?” A deep voice roused Baekhyun from his thoughts. Kyungsoo was standing beside him, his large eyes boring into him. 

Baekhyun dropped his hands, throwing a large smile on his face as he gave Kyungsoo a once over. His eyes lingered on Kyungsoo’s hands. He was playing with the rings on his fingers. It took all he had not to reach out and touch his tanned skin, feel the cold metal. “A lot on my mind.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, running a hand through his ever growing black locks. “I know the feeling, kinda happy there is only so many of us left here now, not as loud.”

“Chanyeol has that effect.” Baekhyun smiled, feeling a shiver go down his back when Kyungsoo laughed. 

“That he does.” 

“You look good.” Baekhyun felt his mouth go dry, he didn’t mean to say it aloud, he was merely thinking it. He turned his head away quickly towards where Minseok was taking photos. “I mean, this is a good look for you.” Baekhyun stilled as he felt Kyungsoo touch near his collar. He turned his head slowly back, looking down to see ring-clad fingers graze over the spikes on his shirt. 

“I could say the same for you.” Kyungsoo took a small step closer, eyes focused on the spikes. “Be careful with these, they’re sharper than they look.”

Baekhyun brought his eyes up to Kyungsoo’s face. He could make out the subtle eye makeup his stylists had given him. He could still see the small freckle that was hidden in his bottom eyelashes, in fact none of his makeup covered any of his freckles. His eyes instantly moved around his face, mapping the beauty marks he always loved staring at. “You’ll just have to keep an eye on me to make sure I don’t hurt myself then.”

Kyungsoo smiled, letting his hand fall away from his collar. , “I never really let you out of my sights anyway.” He leaned closer, keeping his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. “So that can be easily arranged.”

*

Baekhyun really did try to focus, to pay attention to the camera that was pointed at him instead of the person watching him, playing with his lip. He lost count of how many times he felt himself twitch from Kyungsoo’s gaze, and he was glad the jeans he had on were loose enough to hide that he was half hard. How the fuck could he be so affected by nothing but a look? Baekhyun shook his head, hands running through his hair, pulling the strands enough to smart. He slowly brought his eyes back up to Kyungsoo. He wanted to make him feel as much as he was right now, to be as affected as him. He bit down on his lip, bringing a hand down slowly through his hair, over his neck. His other hand took hold of the collar of his shirt, feeling the sharp pain of the spikes on his palm. He pulled the shirt down slightly, smiling at Kyungsoo as he bared his collarbone. He almost yelled out in victory as he watched Kyungsoo ball his fists and clear his throat. Good, Baekhyun thought as he let go of his shirt and ran his hand down his chest before hooking his thumb on the waistband of his jeans. 

They had done a dance like this a few times, lingering looks, small touches, unsaid words. There were a few times he wanted to take action, to cross that line, to give in, but he always talked himself down. It was mindless flirting, it was pent up energy, it was nothing. One night that they had even kissed, breaking apart after a few heated minutes and blaming the few beers they had before going their separate ways. He would let his mind go through possibilities though, especially after knowing how good Kyungsoo kissed, laying in bed and unable to sleep. He would let himself wonder what it would feel like to touch Kyungsoo, to have Kyungsoo touch him. Those nights all ended the same way, with him gripping his cock and letting his mind fill in his fantasies, screaming Kyungsoo’s name in his head when he came. 

“We’re about to lose the light, let’s pack it up,” one of the managers announced to the small group of staff and crew who were still there. “Baekhyun, you have 2 hours before the car comes.”

Baekhyun looked away from Kyungsoo to nod at his manager. The staff started to clear away some of the equipment, but most of it would wait to be put away tomorrow just in case they had to do any reshoots. He stayed leaning against the motorcycle, watching everyone move around, eager to head home after a long day. He handed a few pieces of his outfit to the staff—the leather bag that was strapped to his hip, the jean jacket and extra sleeve. At some point he lost track of Kyungsoo; one of the managers had probably ushered him into one of the waiting cars. It only took about 20 minutes for everyone to clear out, leaving him blissfully alone, the sun painting the desert red as it started its final hours in the sky. 

“Hope you don’t mind.”

Baekhyun jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind him, hand clutching his shirt over his heart as he whipped around to see Kyungsoo standing there with a smirk on his face. “Fuck, you scared me.”

Kyungsoo laughed, bringing his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He took the few steps around the bike, stopping a couple of inches away from Baekhyun. “I asked if I could stay behind after I heard you got to. I hope you don’t mind.” Kyungsoo reached out, fingers ghosting over the spikes on Baekhyun’s shirt. “Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, nodding towards Baekhyun’s fist, eyes still holding Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun shook his head. He knew if he tried to talk his voice would give him away, Kyungsoo’s dark eyes slowly making him come undone. He brought his hand out, showing his palm to Kyungsoo. Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling it closer to Kyungsoo’s face. Baekhyun held his breath as he watched Kyungsoo touch the small red dots that still lined his hand. There was something in the way Kyungsoo looked at the marks that made Baekhyun’s stomach drop and cheeks flush. 

“I told you to be careful,” Kyungsoo said looking up from his hand, his voice slightly deeper than usual. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, shifting to take his hand back. “I barely feel it,” he said. Kyungsoo loosened his grip with a slow smile, but kept his hand on his wrist. Baekhyun watched something pass over Kyungsoo’s face as he continued to touch him, tan fingers feather light on his wrist. “I feel that though,” Baekhyun said, looking up from under his lashes at Kyungsoo, licking his lips. 

Baekhyun tasted like strawberries. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it was from the gloss he had worn for the shoot or it was just how he tasted. He couldn’t stop himself from moving into Baekhyun’s space, taking hold of his neck and pulling him to his lips. The fading red circles on Baekhyun’s hand had had a stirring effect on him. He didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun, but he wanted to leave marks too, proof of what he was feeling scattered all over Baekhyun’s body. That was the only thing he could think of when he saw those marks, and knowing Baekhyun did it for him. He groaned into Baekhyun’s mouth when he felt hands run through his hair and tangle into the roots, the hold stinging. 

Baekhyun gasped, mouth opening even more as Kyungsoo’s tongue explored it. Kyungsoo had pressed his body against him, pushing him into the bike behind him. He wasn’t sure when he had started doing it, but he was rutting his hips against Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo was returning it fully. The fact that he was finally getting some stimulation after at least an hour of being half hard had him moaning deeply into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He moved his hips harder into Kyungsoo, biting down on his lip when he felt how hard Kyungsoo had gotten. Letting go of Kyungsoo’s hair, he took hold of the lapels of his jacket, tugging it off his shoulders, not caring when it fell to the desert floor. Strong hands took hold of his hips, raising him off the ground for a brief moment before sitting him down on the bike’s leather seat. Baekhyun opened his legs, letting Kyungsoo fit perfectly between them, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s ass and bringing him as close as he could. Biting his lip, he took hold of the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it by Kyungsoo’s jacket. He let his hands fall to Kyungsoo’s shoulders, stomach spasming slightly when he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers roam over his exposed skin. 

“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo whispered before leaning in and placing an open-mouth kiss over Baekhyun’s collarbone. “I want you. I’ve wanted you,” he said against his skin, moving his lips slowly down Baekhyun’s chest before pulling the pink bud of his nipple into his mouth. He smiled when Baekhyun arched against him, his pretty fingers digging into his shoulders. “I want to taste you, can I taste you, Baekhyun?” He continued to kiss his way over Baekhyun’s skin, nails scraping down his slight abs. 

Baekhyun only had a moment to think before he felt soft fingers undoing his pants and in just a few seconds he felt the desert air on his skin before a wet warmth engulfed him. Looking down he saw black eyes looking up at him, lips wide around his cock, hands holding tight to his thighs. “Fuck...Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’s hands flew to Kyungsoo’s hair, burying deep to the roots and holding on like his life depended on it. The small wet sounds filled his ears and caused his cheeks to flush. He couldn’t take the eye contact any longer, instead he closed his eyes as he rolled his head back, swallowing another moan. He thought kissing Kyungsoo was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced, but that was nothing compared to how it felt to have his mouth on him like this. It took all he had not to ram his hips forward, to see how much he could fit into Kyungsoo’s mouth and throat. 

Kyungsoo breathed deeply through his nose as he relaxed his jaw even more, taking Baekhyun all the way into his mouth, his eyes almost rolling back at the weight. He swallowed around the tip playing at the back of his throat, wanting to laugh when he felt Baekhyun’s hold in his hair tighten. He pushed his tongue hard against the large vein on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock as he slipped him out of his mouth. With a small kitten lick at the tip, playing with the small slit, Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun back in. He started slowly bobbing his head, a hand taking hold of the lower half to start a faster pace. 

Baekhyun couldn’t take it, the dual sensation of both paces on his dick. He bucked his hips, feeling his dick hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat suddenly. “Soo I’m sorr-” He broke off with a gasp as he felt Kyungsoo’s throat close around his tip, the vibration of Kyungsoo’s moans running through him. Kyungsoo’s tongue moved languidly around him, taking a deep pull as he swallowed again. Baekhyun could come right now, he had been so pent up the past few days over how good Kyungsoo had looked, all he would have to do was let go. Even jacking off last night hadn't fully sated him. His hands pulled at Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling him off his dick. “I don’t want to come yet.” He cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek, gently massaging his jaw. 

“Trailer. Now.” Kyungsoo hurriedly put Baekhyun’s hard-on back in his pants, unable to close them properly now. He took hold of Baekhyun’s hand and almost jogged them to the trailer he shared with a few of the other members. There wasn’t much in the trailer, just four makeup stations, a couch that could sit 2 and a small cot that Jongin begged to have for quick naps. He mentally thanked the managers for getting one brought in. He was on Baekhyun the second the door closed, the few minutes it took to get there too long for him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Baekhyun, nip at his lips, lick his way around till he knew every part of his mouth. He continued to kiss his pretty lips as he guided them to the cot, hands holding his ribs, his thumbs playing with his nipples. He let Baekhyun pull his shirt over his head, only then breaking their kiss, both breathing heavy. He watched Baekhyun’s eyes roam over him, fingers reaching out to touch the tanned skin of his chest and stomach. His loved how red and swollen Baekhyun’s lips looked now, nearly as bright as his eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts, pushing past Baekhyun to reach into a pocket of his satchel at his makeup station. 

Baekhyun was about to protest till he saw what Kyungsoo left him to grab, a small bottle of lube. “You carry that around with you everywhere?” he asked, smiling as he watched Kyungsoo blush and walk back over to him. 

“Be happy I have this,” was all Kyungsoo said before licking his way into Baekhyun’s mouth again. Without breaking the kiss, Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun down to the cot, laying himself over him, arms caging his head. Sitting back on his knees, Kyungsoo started to pull at Baekhyun’s undone pants and in moments had them thrown to the floor. It took him a second to stand up and rid himself of his own pants before he was back on top of Baekhyun, their mouths bruising as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, hands trying to touch every part of each other’s bodies. Baekhyun arched up into Kyungsoo’s chest when his fingers pinched his hardening nipples. “So responsive,” Kyungsoo breathed over Baekhyun’s lips. “I can’t wait to see how you react when I’m inside you.” He brought his lips slowly down Baekhyun’s neck. “The sounds you’ll make.” He ran his tongue over his collarbone, nipping at random spots. “The way you’ll move under me.”

Baekhyun squirmed under Kyungsoo at that, his hands holding onto his shoulders as Kyungsoo kissed, sucked, and licked his way around his neck. He heard the faint sound of a bottle popping open but it was lost in his heavy breathing. Gasping when he felt a cool finger at his rim, he told himself to relax, letting his body settle just as Kyungsoo pushed his finger in. “Soo...m-more.” His eyes rolled back as he felt Kyungsoo put a second finger in, instantly curving his fingers and just grazing his prostate. 

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun lost himself to his fingers, the sheen of sweat making him look even more enticing. He lost count of how many nights he had thought about this very thing, the way Baekhyun would feel or taste or sound. His wildest dreams could barely hold a candle to what was in front of him at this moment. The sweet sounds of Baekhyun’s small moans, the aching high pitch when he would hit the bundle of nerves. The way his body shook when he bit down on his hip bones. The taste of his sweat as he ran his tongue up the inside of his thigh as he added a third finger. He didn’t need anything else, this was enough to make him come tonight and many nights in the future. Kyungsoo stopped sucking a mark into his thigh when he heard Baekhyun whisper his name. To say he was captivated by Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t give it full justice—he was totally lost in the dark orbs that stared down at him. If it wasn’t for the fact that Kyungsoo was touching Baekhyun, feeling his heated skin under his fingers, keeping him grounded, he would float away. He was sure of it. 

Baekhyun ran his hands up Kyungsoo’s neck, taking his hair into his hands, tugging slightly when he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue lap over a bite mark. “I’m ready.” He moaned as he brought his hips down onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Let me.” Baekhyun licked his lips, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s. “Let me ride you.”

Kyungsoo let Baekhyun turn their bodies and climb over his lap, straddling him just over his crotch. Baekhyun leaned down, running his tongue over Kyungsoo’s lips as he rubbed their hips together, slotting their cocks together in a perfect friction. “Tease,” Kyungsoo breathed out before biting his lip when Baekhyun repeated the motion. 

Baekhyun smiled, leaning away from Kyungsoo to grab the bottle of lube and pour some into his hands. He pumped it onto Kyungsoo’s dick, applying pressure each time he got to the tip. Positioned himself over Kyungsoo, Baekhyun slowly took him all the way to the hilt, both of them moaning out once he was fully seated. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to relax from the stretch, taking deep calming breaths. 

Kyungsoo’s hands found Baekhyun’s hips, fingers digging in as he tried to stay still for Baekhyun, letting him adjust to his size. “Kiss me,” he whispered as he watched Baekhyun open his eyes slowly, feeling his slim fingers run up his chest to his neck as he leaned down. Kyungsoo brought his hands up Baekhyun’s back, pulling him down flush to his chest, breathing in Baekhyun’s scent. 

Baekhyun attacked his lips, tongue licking against Kyungsoo’s the second they met. He was already dizzy from the feeling of Kyungsoo buried deep inside of him, now his breath was being taken away. Breaking the kiss, he braced his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest as he sat back up again. He raised his hips slowly before letting them drop down again. There was a slight sting from the sudden drop but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that ran up his spine. He repeated the motion, bringing Kyungsoo’s cock out just to the tip before taking him in again hard. Kyungsoo would meet every other thrust with his own, making Baekhyun dig his nails into his chest. He was sure there would be half-moon bruises tomorrow, he couldn’t wait to see them. “More...please Soo more.” He ground his hips down, making figure eights with his hips, feeling the friction of Kyungsoo’s skin hot against his own. 

“What do you want more of?” Kyungsoo brought one hand up Baekhyun’s stomach, fingers swirling over a swollen nipple. He watched Baekhyun's body shake at the touch. “Tell me.”

Baekhyun whined around the lip he was biting, lifting his hips up once again to drop down onto Kyungsoo. “I need more...harder...faster. Fuck, Kyungsoo, anything. Just more.” 

Kyungsoo took hold of Baekhyun’s hips and turned their bodies around, pulling out in the process, making Baekhyun moan at the loss. He ran his hands down Baekhyun’s thighs, leaning in to kiss the inside of his knee. Kyungsoo lined himself up, one hand pushing Baekhyun’s thigh back towards his chest as he pushed in. Baekhyun cried out, back arching as he wrapped his free leg around Kyungsoo’s waist. The angle let Kyungsoo plunge deeper into Baekhyun, both cursing as Kyungsoo began a brutal pace. Soon the sound of wet skin filled the space, breathy moans falling from open mouths. 

Baekhyun brought his hips up as much as he could with each deep thrust. He gasped out Kyungsoo’s name as he felt him rock over his prostate, a jolt of electricity filling his stomach. He let his body relax, giving himself over to whatever Kyungsoo wanted to do to him. 

“You feel so good Baek.” Kyungsoo rocked his hips quickly into Baekhyun. He let go of Baekhyun’s thigh, letting him wrap it around his waist, locking his ankles on his back. He kissed his way around Baekhyun’s neck, nipping at the corner of his jaw before he brought his lips to Baekhyun’s. The kiss was tender compared to how hard he was thrusting into Baekhyun. His hands moved up Baekhyun’s arms, twining their fingers together as he started to ease his movements, the slow swirling of their tongues matching the slow grind. He ground hard into Baekhyun, never pulling out, pushing in as deep as he could get, thrusting his hips into Baekhyun’s every few seconds. Baekhyun called out his name as he pulled out completely and slammed back in, the slap of their skin loud in his ears. Kyungsoo was close, he could feel the heavy heat in his stomach growing. It didn’t help that Baekhyun was fucking himself hard against each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts, clenching down on his dick every time he bottomed out.

Baekhyun bit down on his lower lip and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the loud moan that ripped out of him as he came. 

Baekhyun clinched down as hard as he could when he felt Kyungsoo start to come inside of him, warmth filling every part of him. He let go of Kyungsoo’s lip before licking his way back into his mouth, capturing moan after moan. He let Kyungsoo break away from the hold of his thighs, watching as he scooted further down the bed. He was about to ask what he was doing when his voice caught in his throat as Kyungsoo took him into his mouth. He barely had a moment to register what was happening around his dick when he felt two fingers push past his rim. Kyungsoo dove right for his prostate, fingers massaging over the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over. Slick from his release. Baekhyun bucked his hips, making Kyungsoo gag for a moment before swallowing down hard. The fingers flicked inside him once again, and Baekhyun was coming down Kyungsoo’s throat, almost screaming Kyungsoo’s name. 

Kyungsoo let Baekhyun fill his mouth, thrusting his fingers in while flicking his wrist, feeling Baekhyun fall apart in his hands. With a pop Kyungsoo let Baekhyun fall from his mouth, his fingers slowing down their dance inside of him. He stilled his fingers when he heard a broken moan escape Baekhyun’s lips, his body shuddering. He crawled back up Baekhyun’s body, stopping to kiss a mark into his chest before claiming his lips again. He let Baekhyun wrap his arms around his shoulders, turning his head to deepen the kiss. If he had a problem tasting himself in Kyungsoo’s mouth, Baekhyun didn’t let on, instead he moaned as his tongue moved with his own. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the laugh that built in his chest a few minutes later when he felt Baekhyun start to move his hips up against him. “Seriously?” 

“We have another hour before someone is here to take us back. And I have wanted to fuck you for so long.” Baekhyun reacheddown between them, taking hold of Kyungsoo. He could feel him twitch in his hand, starting to harden slightly at his touch. “So yes Kyungsoo, I plan to have you fuck me again in the next few minutes outside as the sun sets. That or you let me fuck you.”

Kyungsoo found himself nodding before leaning down to kiss Baekhyun again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Katie, I know you had a long few months of work and I appreciate you editing my devious thoughts. 
> 
> This one is for you.
> 
> Comments are always welcome
> 
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
